comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/Gray Ghost: The Animated Series
Gray Ghost: The Animated Series 'is my newest work. It is a series. I have already prepared all the first series but here is a twist, it is not a series like the Avengers, the X-Men or even characters with altered origins. It is all original, the designs, the history. You may see a bit of Batman and of Marvel but the truth is it is all original, with the main plot being of the series being: The story is focused on two heroes and vigilantes that protect London from crime. However their greatest hour is upon them as they must now fight a new brand of villains in this first season, what we call a super villain plus very powerful organizations and their arch-nemesis, the mysterious "Teacher". The heroes designs will later be showed but for now you can get a glimpse of some of the villains of Season 1, Season 2, 3, 4 and 5 along with other possible future seasons. Main Villains ' Alice Lockhart 'was once a house hold name in the fashion and acting industry however everything changed when her rich sister died and her relationship with a movie producer caused an accident that scarred her face. She later discoverd her sister was murdered and after learning that her ex-husband, Alan Murdock the movie producer has inherited all that was hers and her sister, she sets out for revenge. Terribly scarred and with burns all over her body, she tried to gain her beauty and former image back, however her body was damaged. She tried to cure herself using a plant healing substance however this chemical proven not only to only minor heal her injuries but also allowed her the ability to control nearby plant life forms, even the deadly ones. Presumed deceased in the accident and trainning for 10 years deep in the criminal underworld of London under the guidance of a "Teacher" who healed her even further she is ready to face anyone that stands in her way but are our heroes ready for her? A master combatant and a criminal genius with some considerable power in the underworld, her weapon of choice being the thorn whips she controls in her body by the use of her powers that allows her to whip, slice, trap, hurt and even kill her enemies. She adopts the name "Thorn" for although she was once beautiful and a master of seduction, she is now like a dead rose, the beauty is gone and now only the thorns remain. She appears as a main villain in Season 1 and as an ally to the Organization in Season 2 and Season 3 under the machinations of the Teachder she is transformed in Rose and into a temporary pawn of F.E.A.R. '''Melissa Joy '''is a beautiful office worker or is she? She has been an agent for the CIA for over 10 years and many more organizations and it seems she fights for everyone´s side at the same time. But recently greed has taken over and she has joined the most powerful criminal organization in the world, F.E.A.R., run by "The Teacher" as well as working for several organizations at the same time. She arrived in London with the mission to kill Queen Elizabeth and rescue one of the diamonds of the Royal Crown. This is just one of the many encounters they will have and sometimes you might see her as a cunning foe or an untrusted ally, much like Catwoman. Achieving her mission by any cost, she has also had some affairs with the Grey Ghost, functioning as an anti-hero and the series femme fatale. A master of everything the human body can achieve, driving, combating, acrobats, escape, spying and a brain capable of processing and store almost an infinite quantity of information make this woman more than a match for both of our heroes. She is also a master of every known weapon and on her back she wears the most advanced flying system on the planet, capable of achieving multiple tasks including March 3 speed. A deadly foe who maybe loyal or not, nothing else is known about her past, not even her real face. She maybe cunning but she is just a pawn of the greatest criminal in the world. Prominently appearing in Season 1 and 2, she later joins the fight against the Teacher and F.E.A.R. by aiding the heroes with the information she acquired during her time as an agent of the Organization. Although a powerful ally and a talented spy, she later proves to be aiding the Teacher and not the heroes. She was in reality getting paid an astronomical amount to report to the teacher the heroes plans. Once the Teacher had no more use for her, he killed her. Is it later revealed the Teacher created a robotic duplicate to gain acess to all the information Melissa had acess to as an agent of some of the greatest intelligence and criminal organizations in the world. Can she be trusted? ' Arnold Lancaster 'or also known as "The General" is the son of a vast russian family of mob boses who is the heir of the throne of the criminal underworld in London. A personal adviser for the Queen herself and owner of his own genetic company, the Advance Genetic Research Labs, he is known to create super weapons and beings who fight for him and help him crush his enemies like the bugs they are. Being the greatest criminal boss in London and having 66% share of the "criminal market" he is no doubt one of the heroes´s greatest foes. He is also a former martial artists teacher and by artificial means, or in this case by the injection of a drug, he is able to achieve the category of super strength and stamina. A genius in bussiness and in crime not only is he a brilliant planner and strategist but also a person with millions of connections. He is responsible for the creation of several teams to eliminate our heroes and many other efforts such as hiring to Trapster to defeat them. He is one of their only villains to discover their secret identity but as soon as he discovers it, he falls to his death during a final fight with our heroes. A cunning foe and one of the main antagonists of Season 2, he is perhaps the greatest martial artist the world has ever known , easily defeating the Grey Ghost in their first encounter and rivllaing him in their future encounters. However, he too must report to a higher force as he is in fact one of the highest ranking agents of FEAR, serving the mysterious Teacher in his goals for world domination. People serving the General in his goals of the domination of the criminal world of London include various agents of his own criminal organization, several branches of independent criminal organizations and also gangs and also the staff of his own genetic company and agents of F.E.A.R under his control. Many of the people serving him include the Suits, obedient servants who carrie hand guns and martial artist prowess: Agent 1.JPG|Agent 1 Agents 2 and 3.JPG|Agents 2 and 3 Agent 4.JPG|Agent 4 Agent 8.JPG|Agent 5 Agent 9.JPG|Agent 6 Agent 10.JPG|Agent 7 '''Lawrence Leckert, '''also known as the Trapster is one of the heroes most intelligent foes. He was a british soldier who betrayed his own country and became Hitler´s right hand man. Spending 20 years on constructing traps and means of escape, he became the Germans´s leading engineer and also trap and mechanical designer. As by means of survival, he himself created a serum that allowed him to expend his life span and allow him to project from his eyes an intense being of energy capable of projecting ilusions into the minds of others or confusing them such as altering perceptions and views much like the Vertigo Effect. After the end of World War II, Lawrence had developed an obsession with traps and with proving his superioty over everyone around him. A master strategist, he has acess to advance technology incorporated in his gloves that allow him with skill to hack and control most machines and circuits, thus allowing him to create and control more efficiently his traps. He is a master of all traps and machines, being the world´s greatest escapologist and also his traps have nearly killed our heroes in many occasions as well as many others. Having at first being hired by The General to defeat both of them, he swore revenge after his defeat and has since that day been one of their main foes, aiming to prove his traps ar e perfect and no one can resist him. He is also the one that exposed their true identities to the public along with thwe Teacher and killed David´s young brother, Mike and remains one of their most iconic foes, with his genius and his brilliant traps. He played a prominent role in Season 1, 2 and 3 and later also made some appereances in Season 4. Crafting ingenious traps that always almost kill our heroes, he is known for his mastery of the art, being in the end a sadistic killer who will use traps simply to achieve his goal. Being on the heroes´s most complex foes, he is later recruited in Season 4 for the The Teacher´s personal team, the Deathbringers but quit the team after realizing he was being manipulated by a higher force. Many of his plans include the mere revenge and annihilation of the Grey Ghost but also using his traps as means of interrogation has to gain informartion and later sell it to powerful people for enormous costs, the same costs that have allowed him to become independly wealthy and powerful himself. '''Commander Bishop '''is the leader and founder of SBCB, the Super-Powered Beings Controlling Brigade, being responsible for the defense of Britain from super humans and even other beings such as alliens and mutants. He has at times come as an ally to both our heroes, even employing them as agents or taking missions with them but as also proved to be a major foe, because of his willingness to kill the super humans he defeats. He is a master combatant and a user of some of the most advance technology on the entire planet. His suit is made of Titanium which allows him to enchance his physical abilities and even produce minor energy blasts and projection. He has been responsible in the series for the elimination of 36% of the world´s superhumans, combating alliens from outer space, starting the Project: Mutant where he created a loyal army of mutants that could be destroyed at his commands and used them to defeat and kill many super powered beings. He is an expert at the negation of powers and the use of his foes weaknesses and he is just like a soldier, he will do anything to complete his mission, he will not leave anyone behind and insists on taking most of the missions himself. He has also worked for the Teacher as a FEAR Agent for a small period of time but later escaped his claws when he realized his goal was to dominate the Earth and not protect it. He is also a brilliant geneticist and an expert on mutations, having hundreds of DNA samples at his command. Other membes of the SBCB are: officer.JPG|SBCB Officer strategist.JPG|SBCB Honor Guard '''Roger Clezz, '''was once an employee at a bank´s vault where golden bars were made, however he was offered 1,000,000 dollars to quit his job by Arnold Lancaster in exchange for his services. After he received his money, he became Gold, when his DNA was infused with the atomic composition of gold itself. With this new upgrade, he gained superhuman attributes and everything he would touch would become solid gold. Now this ability has extended to other minerals and he can even attrack them by using their polarity. He initially worked as an enforcer for Arnold but later went on his own crime spree creating his own army of golden humanoids. After his defeat at the hands of our heroes, he later swore revenge not only against them but also against Arnold, because he realized he had been manipulated and paid with something that was now worthless to him, he could create gold, he didn´t had any use for that money. Although a minor antagonist, he is still responsible for several feats in the series, including turning both of our heroes into solid figures of pure gold. He was too later thought to be cured of his vengeance and killing ideas but returned to a life of crime as Gold once again. Later, he was killed by Agent Bishop and one of his mutants during Project: Mutant, when the SBCB attempted to silently destroy all of the world´s super humans with a single strike. He has been causing trouble for our heroes by a long time and his criminal genius might be enought for him to return from the dead to challenge them again in Season 5, after the Teacher´s defeat. '''Henry Richards '''is one of our heroes most powerful villains. He is also known as Inferno. He was a sick and horrible man in need of a donation of a special type of blood however due to his acts no one cared for his life. In a desperate attempt to live, he made a deal with devil, they would play a chess game and if he would win, then he would be immortal and would never die again. Ultimately, he losts and his soul as turned into the loyal enforcer of the demon himself, Inferno. Cured of his disease and given a new armor with a living cape as his symbol of devotion to hid masters he also gained total immunity to flames and the ability to control them as well as used demonic magic to achieve a variety of purposes. Being most of the times a free criminal who terrorizes the city for fun and amusement and also to achieve his nefarious goals, he has also worked for a small period for FEAR and also has served as the host of the Devil itself. He has proven to be one of the heroes´s most powerful foes because they themselves declared they were fightning something they didn´t comprehend. They were fightning all the powers of Hell. '''Elizabeth Crow, '''also known as Shifter is a shape shifting mutant first seen at the services of Arnold Lancaster. She is a master in the art of deception and of manipulation but has since later been proved she was a double agent working for FEAR to keep an eye on Arnold. She has also been a criminal on her own, constructing her criminal empire by faking herself as some of London´s great criminal bosses, posing as the Queen and Prime Minister of England and even incriminating Scotland Yard detectives by posing as them while comiting crimes. She has taken on numerous forms and there appears to be no limits to her shape shifting powers. By using her powers, Shifter is without a doubt as cunning as Mystique and as brutal as Clayface and has proven to be one of the heroes most powerful foes, even posing as one of them in one the key sagas of Season 2. She has assumed over a 100 identities through out her life under several alias. It was also revealed in end of Season 3, Elizabeth is the adoptive daughter of the Teacher and heir to the throne of FEAR and all his power. ' Harold Lencaster 'is the teenage son of Arnold Lancaster. Being the son of the greatest mob boss of London allowed him to have anything and he himself created a personal rivalry with both of our heroes, not only in the hero world but in personal life as well. He was a drug addict and decided to experience something else so he took his father´s serum. However he took it on a condition that was so great, it granted him permanent powers. The serum gave him great superhuman strentgh, allowing him to lift over 3 tons and also extreme durability, stamina and a powerful healing factor. The serum also had the natural side effect of burst of rage and madness which caused his separation from his father. To avenge himself for what he considered his father´s fault, he joined as the right hand man of a rival and became his bodyguard. He later became a criminal on his own. He encountered the heroes multiple times, being defeated time and time again, without knowing the persons he was fightning were actually his colleagues. He became notorious in the series for killing David´s girlfiend, Angela and severly injuring him. He later regretted his actions and joined Police Academy to become a police officer and stop those that had done what he had done. By the machinations of the Teacher, he late ingested the serum once again, turning into a more monstrous form that increased his abilities multiple times. That is why his name is Beast. He is not one of the most cunning foes but the fact that he killed Angela led to great battles of revenge and courage. '''Jason Hastings '''was a scientist at the Advance Genetic Research Labs ran by Arnold Lancaster. He was the one who invented a machine that allowed to use human cells to create bionic and real life wings. He tested it and Arnold made some improvements to it. When Jason later used the machine, the wings attached themselves to his body, gainning there own life. Jason later was forced to wear two green bracelets that would give him a shock if he didn´t follow Arnold´s orders. Under his orders, he gained a costume and name '''Dark Angel, '''becoming a super villain. Arnold used him in his plans of conquest and later used him to try to defeat our heroes but to no avail as they proved too smart. Jason was later freed during the fight, and decided to continue his vendetta against both of the heroes. He appeared in several schemes such as creating a dark clone of himself that later turned against him and became '''Black Wing '''and he worked together with Gold to incriminate both of the heroes and later posing as a hero with his wings to appear as he had saved the day multiple times. All his pans failed and yet he continues to be one of the most iconic villains of the series has he has the need to do to others what others have done to him and failling to undestand that Arnold is the one to blame for all that had happened to him. '''Black Wing '''is the perfect genetic clone of Jason Hastings, otherwise known as Dark Angel. As of means to defeat, both of the heroes, he decided the only way to defeat a duo was to create a duo, and in this case he created the perfect partner. Black Wing was his perfect genetic clone, however he was given different wings and hair color and also a higher level of strength, speed and power that Jason ever had. During their first encounter the heroes were almost defeated but after that Jason and Black Wing were the losing side and Black Wing rebelled against his master after some months of captivity in a cage, as Jason believed that although Black Wing was more powerful and effective than he was, he was still inferior to him. A character who is similar to Archangel, Black Wing is able to fire titanium blades from his large wings and his physical abilities make him a match for both of the heroes, who have faced this foe many times after his escape. He also served as a FEAR agent for a day, as the Teacher´s bodyguard. He was last seen in captivity once again in SBCB´s base, where Commander Bishop studies his genetic clone to neutralize the super powers of all clones and other types. He is presumed to be dead or still under Bishop´s power in his prison. '''Yamamoto Yusagi '''is a Japanese Kung-Fu master and a direct descendent of the first practioner of martial arts. Having been teaching students since the beginning of his life, he is widely considered as one of the greatest martial artists of all time. At the age of 12 he became blind. He later moved to London where by using his name and skills, became one of the top crime bosses of the British underworld, owning 29% of the criminal market and being the only real opposition to Arnold Lancaster´s sucess. He like his rival dreams of achieving total control over the underworld and rule it for his own needs. London has been the spot for the silent or even bloddy battles between both of these sharks and he is also one of our heroes´s most dangerous enemies. He made some cameo appereances in Season 1 but had a more prominent role in Season 2, introducing a new crime boss and also by being the master of Beast. Yamamoto has also at times come as an ally to our heroes as to teach them his own secret technique called the Touch of Death and helping them defeat the Mastermind. Being a master combatant and one of the greatest humans to ever lived, he also posseses superhuman senses that have increased due to his blindness. All his name and attributes have given him the name "The Blind Bandit". But although he is blind, this criminal genius and wise character is one of the most cunning adversaries Season 2 has to offer to GF: The Animated Series. Yamamoto is also the leader of his own clan of ninjas who act as his enforcers besides his organization of mob warriors and servants. The members of this clan, known as ''The Fang, ''are: ninja.JPG|The Fang´s Ninjas honor guard.JPG|The Fang´s Honor Guard scientists.JPG|The Fang´s Tactitians and Strategists '''Jonh Foster '''was a young swimmer working on a beach that was the basis for one of Arnold Lencaster´s operations. He began investigating and was soon caught in his web. Lencaster used his genetic samples to imbue him with green skin and aquatic powers so that he could search for a sunken ship in the Thames river that contained an object of great power. Thus, Jonh Foster was turned in Ocean Master. He gained superhuman attributes and the ability not only to communicate with under water animals but also to control water itself, going as far as to create tidal waves and water tornadoes with extreme effort. He played a prominent role in Season 2 as one of Arnold Lencaster´s main men and enforcer however after a fight with both of the heroes he understood the truth and like many of his creations, rebelled against it´s master and fleed leaving Arnold to be defeated once again by them. Jonh took a trip to the North Pole where he founded a beautiful home and realized he could do some good with his powers. He forgot the past and took the alias of Aquos. He later returned in Season 3 aiding the heroes against Arnold Lencaster once again. Jonh´s latest appereance if we call it that was when Arnold created an army of super powered beings to serve him. Among those were many clones with a greater size but identical to Jonh who displayed the same abilities, which indicate that Arnold did kept DNA samples of Foster´s DNA for future projects this. Even so, these clones were defeated and this battle resulted in Arnold´s apparent death. '''Doctor Eric Greiner '''was a geneticist and a researcher for the Advanced Genetic Research Labs ran by Arnold Lencaster. He was the most sucessful of his experiments and also his last. He imbued Eric with a metal skin and the ability to attrack and control polarity, does allowing vast magnetic powers. Eric proved to be the perfect servant as unlike his previous creations, he completly obeyed his masters oders because some of his brain prints belonged to Arnold Lencaster himself. He first appeared in the end of Season 2, defeating the heroes easily. He later appeared in Season 3, proving and continiung to be a match for the heroes in more ways than one by using their own technology against them. He remained by Arnold´s side all the way until the end of Season 3 when after his master´s death, Polaris himself commited suicide. One of the team´s most brilliant and powerful foes, Polaris still has a chance of appearing in the all new Season 4. It is obvious the similarities between this character and Magneto but in their peculiar characteristics they are still very different. Mastermind The Masterminds or also known as Lervos are an allien race from the planet Lervo. They are alliens with vast telepathic and telekinetic powers that attempted to invade Earth. They were stop by the combined efforts of the team and also by the interferience of SBCB. Members of this race present in the series include: ' Commander Mark Williams '''or '''Tonteranar '''is a Lervonian soldier sent by the Mastermind race to infiltrate Earth. He defeated and then used his telepathic powers to mimic the abilities and appereance of Commander Mark Williams gainning acess to Earth´s technological defenses and being in command with the Mastermind´s only opposition, the SBCB. He first appeared in Season 3, initiating a programm to explore space stations and even disarm Earth´s defenses in an attempt to meet for the first time allien life. In truth this was a false reason to turn the Earth into a target for the invasion. He continued to appear in human disguise while his race slowly replaced Earth´s most powerful figures with copys of their own by using their telepathy. The plan was later revealed and Tonteranar abandoned his human form to assume his allien form. He later fought against the heroes and by using his telepathy and telekinesis he managed to defeat them. He revealed himself as the commander of the Mastermind´s army and sent his forces to conquer Earth. After Earth was almost conquered, in the Season 3´s finale, Tonterenarar acted as the second in command and as the second main antasgonist of the series but the duo managed to hold them back and defeat the supremer of the Lervonians before Earth was totally conquered. Just as they did this, the ship they were aboard in crashed and Tonteranar presumably perished in the crashed along with thousands of his race. Commander Mark Williams returned to his original position and the Mastermind´s defeat and apparent death put in motion the events for the beginning of Season 4. Other villians from this arc and also related to the Mastermind include: soldier.JPG|Lervonian Soldier pilot.JPG|Lervonian Pilot Emperor.JPG|Emperor Phiobus The Organization The Organization is an organization dedicated to crime all over the United Kingdom. It consists of many villains who unify their powers and work together to achieve what they desire while still many times working alone for there own agendas. The Organization is totally under the control of the Teacher, who uses his pawns to achieve his goals. The Organization and the Teacher himself remain silent antagonists in Season 1 but surface in Season 2 as the Organization and all of it´s members became the Main Antagonists. Members of the Organization include: '''Letitia Haymes, also known as Mistress Speed is a high ranking member of the Organization. Describing herself as the Organization´s Leader´s prodigy, she posseses the ability to run and move at incredible speeds. She can vanish into thin air and cross hundreds of thousands of miles in seconds, possessing powers that rival those of Quicksilver. She is also well versed in combat, normally seen carying her red glasses and a useful laser gun. She also explains that her skin turne green in exchanged for the experiments that her adoptive father, the Leader of the Organization, made on her that granted her incredible powers. She has small appereances in Season 1, being most important as a tactitian and not being involved in many missions. She also acts as the second in command of the other villains of the organization. However this system changed when her first failure happened and in Season 2, her "father" began to distrust her. In Season 2, Leititia is present in half of the episodes featuring the Organization acting as leader and field commander. During the last episodes of Season 2, she agred to join Hoffman, another high ranking member in overthrowing her father however once Hoffman helped the heroes defeat the Organization, he also took out Letitia. This Hoffman however proved to be Shifter in service of the Teacher who wanted the Organization out of his way. Letitia was later taken by Bishop and her final fate remains unknown. Doctor Simon Protheroe 'was an electrical engineer working for London´s Eletrical Power Plant until he began creating a weapon of mass destruction. This weapon came to the ears of the Organization who set out obtain it. To this goal, Mistress Speed was sent with her team but during the fight, Simon tried to use the weapon to defend himself and a short circuit occured. Simon fell to the ground and when he awoke, he was living energy. Forming a bond and love to Letitia, he would immediantly become her slave and an agent for the Organization. He took the name of Volt, a being not only composed of energy but also with the ability to manipulate almost limitless amounts of energy for various purposes including enchancement, energy blasts and the creation of shields. His first mission was to recover the pieces of the broken weapon but this mission got him into conflict with our duo of super-heroes. He failed to defeat them and then later would come back as a common Organization agent until their defeat. He would later act as a criminal on his own, creating weapons and devices for the Fang to use against Arnold Lancaster in exchange for large sums of money and protection. He was later killed by one of Bishop´s mutants during Project: Mutant. A dangerous and powerful foe, Volt has proven to be one of the most iconic villains of the Organization, creating all kinds of weapons by using his energy manipulation powers and commeting crimes by the one reason no villain ever had, love, the love he has for his dearest Letitia. ' Christopher Branch is a local gangster who was a member of Arnold Lancaster´s criminal gang. He was also his first experiment and his greatest failure. After this experiment, Christopher´s skin turned into solid rock. This allowed him to demonstrate incredible strentgh and durability, being able to resist even missiles and being able to lift over 60 tons. He soon found himself a member of the Organization, highly paid as the leader´s personal and trusted bodyguard. Christopher didn´t make any appereances in Season 1 however he was deployed on some missions in Season 2, to which the true limits of his powers were demonstrated. He took the name Claw and easily defeated the Heroes with the help of Fortune Lady. He is the Organization´s muscle and their primary behemoth when it comes to physical combats of this type. He was seen in the end of Season 2 fightning by his masters side against the heroes and the SBCB, being later defeated in combat by Agent Bishop and a special neutralizing gun he created. Although Christopher played no other part in the series, he was a running gag throught out most of his appereances but he was the one that set in motion the events of Season 3 as Bishop captured him and used his DNA to start Project: Mutant, which would be the focus, besides FEAR and the Teacher of the plot of Season 3. His final fate is unknown. This mighty behemoth has been causing troubles for our heroes since his first appereance and so great is his strength and resistance, it is said he can create low-level earthquakes with his feet. Jennifer Holmes, '''also known as '''Flame is a super villain and the criminal partner of Mistress Speed. An imigrant from the United States, Jennifer was already a criminal, trapped in a mental asylum for she suffered a terrible obsessity with fire and heat. She was responsible for many fires in the wilderness and for burning many houses but her real crimes began when she met a very powerful man who offered her the powert to create the greatest fire ever seen. Jennifer of course accepted and after science did it´s work, Jennifer became Flame, a super villain with the ability to control, shape and manipulate for various purposes the element of fire and later on in the series she has also demonstrated minor photokinesis. Jennifer prominently appeared in Season 1 as one of the Organization´s most usual agents and enforcers. She later appeared in Season 2, fightning alongside Mistress Speed several times. After the Organization´s downfall, she took a criminal career all by herself, being a threat to both our heroes in two occasions. In the end of Season 3 she was one of the many super powered beings Bishop captured and planned to kill however she managed to escape. She later made a cameo appereance in Season 4. Flame has over time become one of the Organization´s most recognizable members and one of our heroes´s most iconic foes. More Coming Soon... F.E.A.R Coming Soon Others Teams Cast Posters Category:Blog posts Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Created by The Great Lord David